Speak Slow
by P0g0Stick
Summary: Meet Sora. A waitress on a cruise, a tennis fanatic, and heartbroken. Now, meet Yamato. Driven, yet jobless, and arrogant. Sometimes, you only want love more when what it wasn't exactly what you were looking for. IN-PROGRESS AGAIN.
1. Chapter 1

**.:Speak Slow:.**

**-p0g0stick-**

**In a Nutshell… (Just a quick Note!)**

Somehow you've stumbled across my first EVER Sorato fic. Congrats! I've written many fanfictions before, and all have been quite successful, I suppose. They were on a different account. I took a break between then and now, but I'm pretty sure you don't want my life story.

I'm worried that this will be a bit…OOC. Sorry if the characters seem…screwy. Give me some pointers if you want, to help me.

I have always been a huge Digimon fan (as a kid I enjoyed the plot, now I enjoy the characters, if that makes any sense), and had always preferred Taiora. Then I warmed up to Sorato.

So I was patrolling, looking for a decent Sorato that was still being updated, and, erm…I only found a few.

So to satisfy my needs, I decided to make a short fic, meaning it won't be extremely long, (Long meaning 20 chapters), but I'll try to make each chapter lengthy. If I plan to make each chapter nice and long, I need you to bear with me ; considering I have a life, as does everyone else, I won't be updating like every single week. Try every other week or even every month.

I'll also keep going on with the story if I get a good RESPONSE.

For now I'll only post the first chapter. :)

Toodle-oo!

p0g0.

**0o0o0o0**

"**_When your Love lets you go,_**

_**You only want love more,**_

**_Even when Love's not what you were looking for._"**

**-**Speak Slow, **Tegan and Sara**.

**0o0o0o0**

"…and then he told me that it was a 'distance' problem." The girl replied, her lips quivering slightly. She bit down on her tongue to stop the tears gushing from her eyelids, but a single tear still rolled down her flushed cheek.

She wasn't usually one to cry.

The woman next to her shook her head in disappointment.

"They come and go, Sora, they come and go." With a pat on the troubled girls back, the woman walked off, her heels clinking across the wooden Bar's floor.

"…but I was just so sure this one would last." Sora murmured to herself, and sunk down in the chair.

**0o0o0o0**

It had been an extremely long day. That was a given. It was about a week until the first voyage of the Summer Season on the Indigo Cruise ship, and the entire Chef and catering crew were all trying to organize all the seafood that had just come in. Mountains of shrimp, clams, crabs, lobsters, mussels, were strewn about in the kitchen, and it was pure havoc.

Sora knew it was best to stay away from the chef's, because they'd be on a warpath anywhere they were. Her job had been done. It was to clean the tables, take the chairs from their stacks, place them at the correct tables, and dust off the barstools. She had also taken care of the pools and the sheets to the beds in the cabins. Near the end she had offered to clean the glasses and organize the liquor and alcohol, but her head of staff, a British woman, Felicity Adams, told her that once her job was done, it was done.

The ship was docked in its correct station, and within 6 days every single crew member would have to go through security. This included getting searched and having all their belongings checked and sorted through. Security had been increased dramatically since the Terrorist attacks, and also since all the problems that Cruises have had with little girls getting raped or molested, not to mention all the strange disappearances and deaths of vacationers.

This was the only part of the job that slightly fazed Sora the most, but this was going to be her 6th voyage. Plus it paid decent, in tips and in cheques. She was a waitress, and a bartender when needed, which she could do anywhere, but on a Cruise it just seemed more…magical. Being out at sea, getting a hell of a sunset and sunrise, getting free access to the club at nighttime, and crew member discounts. All-day access to the Tennis courts, too.

Sora wasn't too worried about packing her necessities. It was easy to pack when you were working on a cruise. You didn't have to bring any shampoo, conditioner, mouthwash; it was all there in storage. Also, you didn't really ever have time to wear your own clothes, since your uniform was on your back every day and night you worked.

The sun was setting now, and Sora stuck her hands into the worn pockets of her jean shorts. It was time to leave and go home, but Sora didn't want to. If she went home, she'd have to look at the photo's she had left up of him and her, she'd have to check her answering machine and listen to the coaxing words of her friends reminding her about how they were always there for her.

Of course they were all nice gestures, ones like, "C'mon Sor, let's go get a coffee. I'll pay." Or, "He's an asshole. A jerk. He wasn't worth any of your time. Let's go out dancing!" But truthfully, she didn't want to hear it.

The tears starting coming again, drizzling down her cheeks before she could stop them. All those memories, they didn't seem to be any use for her now. How…troublesome. That was the only word she could think of. Usually she was a strong person, and was the person people came to. People cried on her shoulder. She didn't cry on theirs, and after she had thought this over, she felt embarrassed to even be _considering_ crying.

"Sora?" She heard Felicity call out, and she was brought back down to earth. It was now dark; the sky was clear and a bright cobalt blue. Stars twinkled, and beyond the horizon, orange and pink melted into the blue night, signaling the suns leaving, "Sora, you can go home now, you know. Get some rest. You've not only done your job but you also helped chlorinate the pools and wash the sheets in the cabins. I think you deserve some sleep, don't you?" the older woman rested her hand on Sora's shoulder.

Sighing, Sora dried her eyes and nodded, sniffling a bit. A placid smile rose on her features, as if it would keep Sora optimistic amidst the pain tugging at her guts.

"Trust me; it isn't the end of the world." Felicity soothed in her rich voice, and turned around for the second time today and walked off. Her blonde curls bounced and shimmered underneath the deck lights that had flickered on.

'_I **KNOW** it's not the end of the world, but it feels like the end of **MY** world._'

With that, Sora slipped on her dirty white sandals that she had taken off earlier, and with the help of the current security guard, got off of the boat.

**0o0o0o0**

**BZZZZZZZZZTT**.

That alarm clock was going down.

**BZZZZZZZZZTT**.

It was so dead. Once he got the motivation to kill it, however.

**BZZZZZZZZZTT**.

Okay. On the count of 3.

**BZZZZZZZZZTT**.

One…two…**THREE**!

With that, the young man threw his dirty comforter off from him and grabbed the alarm clock, ripping it from its place on his bedside table, and threw it at the wall.

The battery bounced out, and landed on the floor about a foot away from the clock.

He was panting from such a simple action, and plopped back down onto the bed. Running his hands through his shaggy blonde hair, and getting them snagged in tangles, he sighed. He had a hangover the size of Russia, and it sent pain racking through his body with every pulse of his brain.

"Damnit, Ishida, how could you let that idiot convince you to drink on the day you're supposed to be going…" He couldn't speak anymore the pain was so strong.

The young man sluggishly dragged his feet across his cluttered carpet, kicking cans of soda and stepping on failed lyrics written on crumpled sheets of stained paper and napkins.

He threw two small pills into his mouth and swallowed without water.

Not bothering to place the bottle of pain killers back into the cabinet, he went back into his room, and flopped down onto his bed like a dead fish.

His eyelids slowly closed, sealing him away from the world around him, only to be jerked open by the ring of the telephone.

"GOD. DAMN. IT!" He snarled and threw his pillow in a random direction. It hit the wall with a smack and landed by the fallen alarm clock.

'This is Yamato. I don't feel like talking to you. No, I won't go on another date with you. If you call again I'll change my phone number…again.' He heard his own husky voice speaking to whoever it was who had woken him…again…from his slumber.

Beep.

"MAATTTTTYYY BOOOYYYY!"

Oh, dear God.

"MATT! YOU'RE THERE! I KNOW YOU ARE! C'MON, RISE AND SHINNEEEEE SLEEPY HEAD!" the voice cooed in a mock-feminine voice, "WAKEY, WAKEY EGGS AND BAKEY…"

Yamato searched in vain for his phone and cradle, and found them on the floor underneath a pair of jeans.

Jerking the phone beside his ear into the crook of his neck, he yelled, "WHAT DO YOU WANT, KAMIYA!?"

The young man on the other end chuckled.

"Yamato, I'm outside your Apartment," He heard a faint knock that echoed from the other end and from his front door, "here to tell you we need to get moving if we want to board that ship today. I mean it." His tone was still cheery…but it was dripping with annoyance. Taichi hated waiting. He was actually pretty patient when he wanted to be, but right now he really, really, _REALLY_ wanted to get going.

"I'll be there in a second, just let me pack and get dressed…"

"YOU HAVEN'T PACKED _YET_?! No wonder Mimi acts like your goddamned mother! You need—oh…never mind. Whatever. Sorry. Just hurry up!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Yamato's voice sounded almost crushed, and he slammed the phone back into its cradle.

What time was it? Didn't he have a clock?!

Oh. Yeah. He threw it against the wall.

Right.

The hangover was slowly fading for now, and he found that he could easily pull on a pair of jeans over his deep blue boxers and put on a plain white t-shirt without stumbling or falling asleep again.

He threw as much as he could hold into his worn leather suitcase, which was from what he could make out, 3 boxers, 5 shirts and 3 pairs of jeans.

He'd live with one pair of shoes.

Wait…wouldn't he need a suit or something?

And those…brushy-teethy-things.

He really hoped his mind would be clear by the time they got on the ship.

**0o0o0o0**

It was 10 to noon, and Sora was adjusting her black skirt, making sure her legs were smooth and her stockings were run-free.

The boat had just shipped off from its starting port, and people were slowly becoming accustomed to the area, walking around, and getting settled into their cabins.

She buttoned her white blouse and tied her hair up in a small ponytail, and watched in her mirror as a few of the strands fell, framing her heart-shaped face.

So, who cared if she didn't have a fiancé to dream about and keep her spirits up during this voyage? There were always good looking young men around her age who would gladly want to be in her company!

Ha!

She could bounce back. She could do this. It'd be easy.

No, it wouldn't.

Sigh.

Even if she could do all of that, even if there were guys on her who liked her, she couldn't do it.

It was too soon to bounce back anyway. She still felt crushed every time she even remotely thought of starting a new relationship with someone.

All that time, wasted, and for what? A beautiful princess-cut diamond on a white-gold band she didn't even get to keep!

Not that she **wanted** to keep it.

She plastered a smile on her face and exited the cabin. Boarding the elevator, she pressed a plastic button labeled 11, and leaned against the metal railing as the button lit up and the elevator slowly rose upward.

Elevators were nice. Sora did feel confined in them, though, but it gave her time to think.

The cool metal felt nice against her aching hands. Last night she and a fellow worker and friend, Andres, had decided to 'test' the tennis courts to make sure they were good. They had played a mean game, and soon enough two more workers, a chef and a maid, had joined in so they could play a good game of doubles.

Tennis had never really peaked Sora's interest until she had joined the Cruise. She had always been a Soccer-type-girl, and had tried Softball, Basketball, American Football, Swimming, Lacrosse, Kickball…but not tennis.

Growing up Sora never really fit in with the girls in her class. She didn't like those flirty skirts they wore, hated her school uniform with its pleated skirt the most, hated earrings and all jewelry, and hated, most of all, their taste in music.

Sure, Music was nice. When it wasn't excessive…and not when it had whiney girls moaning about how men left them and…

…well…maybe it made sense now.

But still. Sora didn't fit in with them. She never had, and not only until recently had she really fit in with any female.

She guessed that it was probably her…sporty streak that caused it. Sora was driven and liked to be active. She loved the feeling of scoring a goal, of receiving and heading, tackling the players from the opposing team. It felt good. But that was just for Soccer. Softball was equally as good, that's why when Soccer season ended she bounced into Softball and joined the school team. Then, as each season passed, American Football, Basketball, Swimming, Lacrosse, and even Volleyball, Sora had been apart of all the teams.

Her mother had never really liked this. She was proud of her daughter's accomplishments, head of the soccer team, MVP of the year, so on, but she sometimes just wanted a daughter who'd beg her for money for a new pair of shoes or lip gloss instead of a new soccer ball to help her with her juggling.

But, once she joined the cruise, the only sport they really had to offer (besides swimming in the 50-meter pool and rock climbing) was Tennis. And then outside of these things, there was the gym, which wasn't open in her free hours which were usually early in the morning.

Rubbing her sore hands, she remembered how nice it had been to get some of her bottled up energy out. She never liked Tennis before, but now she loved it and lived for it. Her backhand was a bit wobbly, though, and she could most definitely improve on her defense and concentrate on it more than her offense…

The elevator silenced her thoughts, and the doors slowly slid open revealing the top deck, and she walked out and leaned against the railing, waiting for the loudspeaker to come on.

In a matter of minutes, the Captain would announce the Mandatory Lifejacket and Safety drill. This was a routine that took place before every voyage, and whenever new people joined the Cruise from different Ports.

Soon enough, the voice garbled over the speakers and she took the Lifejacket that one of the cabin boys passed to her as they sluggishly moved across the deck, handing jackets off to the other workers who had come to participate in teaching the passengers how to put on the jackets if, heaven forbid, the boat crashed (on what, though, could it crash on? This wasn't like the Titanic. They were in the Caribbean. Well, they were in Miami, about to enter the Bahamas and the Caribbean,) or sunk or _something_.

People of all ages, weights and heights loaded onto the decks. Sora scanned the crowd in front of her. It was summer vacation so there had to be a lot of people on the ship. Gulping, she worried about who she'd have to serve at dinner. She and Andres worked usually at the same table. She was the polite one who spoke with the elderly and the adults and he was the one who performed and entertained the younger kids, cracked jokes, you know…that stuff.

Sora scanned the crowd again, and decided to shut them up,

"Hello!" She called out, and all eyes were suddenly on her.

She could feel her cheeks warming up.

Then the Captain began to speak.

"Listen to your instructors and do as they do…" He began, "Place the jacket over your head and tighten the belts to adjust to your size.

Sora did so, lifting up the jacket for all to see, placing it over her head and adjusting the straps.

"Next, locate the whistle," Sora lifted the fluorescent orange whistle that was attached to the jacket's side, "and blow to alert those that you need." She mock-blew into the whistle's mouthpiece.

By accident, a few squeaks were heard amongst the crowd.

Sora hated this. Sometimes little kids blew on their whistle tops, and if the jackets weren't used, they had to be sanitized or replaced.

The captain droned on, and Sora did all that was instructed. It was nothing new to her.

**0o0o0o0**

Taichi elbowed Yamato.

"She's **hot**." Taichi whispered, motioning to a blonde girl in a pair of white capris' and a pale yellow tank top.

"She's okay." Matt shrugged, stuffing his lifejacket-free hand into the frayed pocket of his jeans.

"No, she's _fine_." Tai chuckled.

Matt smiled at his friend. It was actually good to get out with his best friend and have some fun instead of being cooped up in the smelly apartment and being hassled by phone calls from his family demanding he get a job.

"Hello!" A young woman in front of the crowd they were standing in called out. She had an interesting voice. Angelic and yet sort of…raspy.

But not annoying.

The crowd averted their gazes to the young woman, who was wearing a white blouse and black skirt as Yamato had seen many of the crew members wearing. The muddled talking of the passengers ceased as she moved their attention from whatever it was they were going on about (in Yamato and Tai's case it was the '**hot**' girl standing a few feet away from them) towards her so she could start whatever it was they were doing.

She was…average. Pretty and yet not in a stunning way. Not in an eye-catching way. She could woo any man but they'd not even know it until it was too late, and she'd be on her merry way. Her skin was slightly tanned and her hair was a deep reddish brown with blonde highlights, most likely from the sun. Her eyes were exotic. From what he could see, they were…red. Or maybe brown. But they looked like a bright red. She looked Asian-American, from what he could tell.

How interesting

"Listen to your instructors and do as they do…" A rough voice began, coming from out of the speakers situated around the boat. Yamato guessed he was the captain or something. "Place the jacket over your head and tighten the belts to adjust to your size."

Oh. Yeah. This was a Lifejacket drill.

It was quite unnecessary, he concluded, but shrugged and put the jacket over his head.

"You know, **she's** kind of cute too." Tai nodded to where the girl who was their instructor was.

"Mmm-hmmmm." Matt hummed, nodding, now a bit bored with the drill.

"So do you agree? You think she's pretty?" Tai inquired quirking an eyebrow.

"She's okay."

Tai rolled his eyes, but laughed anyway.

**0o0o0o0**

"What a big crowd." Another crew member, a maid, Cassidy said as Sora and a few others boarded an elevator once everyone had cleared out. Cassidy had been the one who'd joined Sora and Andres' tennis match last night.

Sora nodded, "I don't think I've seen so many during a summer voyage before."

A few others added their input, agreeing with both of the girls.

"There are a _LOT_ of good-lookers, though." A second-timer and British girl named Sarah replied with a giggle.

Sora used the word Second-Timer because Sarah was rather new to the Cruise Ship workforce, and this was only her second time on the ship, working while they were out at sea.

Along with this was the fact that Sarah was younger than Sora and a bit of a gossiper and predator. She was constantly hooking up with and breaking up with boys, whether they were working on the boat, passengers on the boat, or just random guys she met on her off-days in the ports or when they weren't on a voyage.

There was a scoff from Andres, also in the elevator. He had his long black hair slicked back so that he looked presentable. Still, most of his curls were untamed around the base of his olive-skinned neck.

"Be careful, Sarah." Andres had first dated Sarah when she joined the crew on her first voyage, and needless to say it didn't end too great. But Andres still looked out for her, like she was his younger sister or something.

Sora loved this and teased him about it, because she was pretty sure that he still had feelings for Sarah.

"Oh, have a little fun, Andres." Sarah laughed and he rolled his eyes with a threatening scowl.

"Yeah, Andres, cool your jets." Sora laughed at the look he gave her.

"You know, Sora, I saw a couple of guys looking your way, you know. They were pretty handsome, if I do say so myself." Sarah had an impish grin plastered on her face.

"I doubt they were looking at me." Sora replied.

"No way, I saw them too," Cassidy added, "A blonde and a brunette. I was on your left side, Sora, I saw them."

Sora scoffed and was thankful when the elevator doors opened to the casino floor, and stomped out. Her cheeks were burning.

Andres followed her while the others went on their own ways, and placed a hand on her shoulder, turning her around to meet his gaze.

"Sora, don't feel put off if guys were actually," he gasped, terror on his face, "Checking.You.Out." He laughed as her expression turned even more angry.

"Oh hush it, Andres! Aren't you supposed to be keeping track of Sarah?" she hissed, smirking when she saw his smile dissapear, and glare back at her.

'_Andres: one. Sora: two_.'

She began walking towards the Casino's exit and towards the Poseidon restaurant to start setting the tables.

He shook his head, and caught up to her, so that they were both walking at the same pace.

"You know, Sora, it's really okay to have guys looking at you. You're not with whatshisname anymore, and you're able to check out whoever you want, and I think they're allowed to do the same." He followed her into the back of the restaurant, and grabbed the cart full of the trays of forks, knives and spoons before she could touch them.

His face was stoic and serious.

"Alright, alright." She sighed, and grabbed the cart full of the trays from her friend and wheeled it out into the empty restaurant.

"C'mon, give me a smile, Ms. Gloom."

Sora offered a forced, crooked smile, and stopped the cart in front of the first round table nearest to the giant glass window at the other end of the restaurant.

"During this voyage I'll guarantee I'll see you smile a real smile. And I hope it's caused by one of those guys who were checking you out, just to make it all the more ironic." Sora rolled her eyes, her lips twitching upward slightly at the thought, "AND," he continued, "I'll get a picture of it and I'll rub it in front of your face every change I get!" He grabbed 4 main course forks and 4 more dessert forks, arranging them in each space where people were to be seated.

"Sure." Sora chuckled, and began to help him with the Salad forks, spoons and knives, taking what he had already laid out and tastefully wrapping them into clean, white, cloth napkins.

**0o0o0o0**

**Whoopee!**

Now, if you are actually planning on commenting on this, remember, try not to be too horrid to me x.x

Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but nothing like: WHAT A HORRIBLE IDEA, THIS SUCKS, and THE CHARACTERS ARE ALL WRONG (of this I'm aware of; I need to develop them more and need to make them more…themselves-y.) HOW CLICHÉ (I tried to be original ) : ), etc, etc, etc.

I've already heard it all already.

And truthfully, it only makes you look like a meanie. XD

Or a part of the Hitler youth, or something.

Anyway, thanks for actually reading this, I hope it wasn't too boring or too long. I also hope I avoided spelling errors and grammatical errors. .

Please Review, it would make me oh-so-happy.

But all questions will be answered in due time, I hate it when authors list the names of people who commented and reply to EVERYTHING that EVERY SINGLE one of them said. Sometimes those things are just too, too, TOO long, like a page or something. (Well, I'm pretty bad since I just ramble on and on.)

If I just say thanks or list your names, you'll know who I mean. :)

Thanks again!

-**p0g0**.


	2. Chapter 2

**Speak Slow**

**-p0g0stick-**

**Oh dear!**

Thanks so much for the reviews, they certainly inspired me!

I was so happy with the response:)

Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciated them.

More characters will be introduced as the story continues, believe me, it just wouldn't be the same with those oh-so-loveable characters.

ANDDDD, I know I said I wouldn't answer reviews, but I will anyway.

**Karush** asked me about the title, and I thought I'd entertain you all with a bit of my musical taste.

Well, actually, I like all music. Everything. But a few years ago I was listening to MSN Media Radio, before I got iTunes, and a song came on. It was Speak Slow by Tegan and Sara, and I fell IN LOVE with it. Then I bought their CD So Jealous and adored ALL of it.

Anyway, so, if you want to really know what that song is about, I'd suggest downloading it/purchasing it/looking up the lyrics (which I added to the first chapter, I'll have different lyrics on every chapter, but mostly ones from that particular song/duo).

It's good.

On with the fic!

**0o0o0o0**

**DISCLAIMER: **_(that I foolishly forgot to add in the first Chapter)_ I don't own the characters. Sadly. If I did they wouldn't have that Digimon-Tamers stuff with Random characters that appeared out of nowhere…yeah…we'd have Season three following the originals through High school…Sora and Yamato having kiddies…

**0o0o0o0**

"**_It's just your doubt that binds you.  
Just drop those thoughts behind you, now.  
Change your mind,  
you let go too soon."_**

-Change your Mind,** The All-American Rejects**

**0o0o0o0**

"Cross, Sarah! Newman, James!" A voice boomed throughout the empty restaurant, echoing through the great dome, "You will have the…"

Sora was trying to tune out Felicity as best as she could. She didn't care who anyone else had on their tables, all she cared about was who she and Andres were going to have. Sometimes, Felicity needed help pronouncing foreign names, and would call on help from the workers who originated from that region. Like, for example, Andres for help with Hispanic or Latin American names.

Felicity called off a few more names and passengers, and she finally got down to Sora and Andres. The names were arranged with the Female Waitress' last names in Alphabetical order, and thanks to Sora's last name beginning with a T; they were almost the last duo to be called. Had they been arranged in the male's last names, they would be close to probably being the eighth couple called.

"Takenouchi, Sora!" The good thing was Felicity had gotten used to pronouncing Sora's name, "Baeza, Andres! You will have…Tessa and Elliot Scarlotti and…hm…Japanese names, I can't really pronounce them…" she looked to Sora for help.

Sora walked over to Felicity and read the names off. This always

"Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Taichi Kamiya, and Yamato Ishida…they will be our table."

She walked back over to stand by Andres as the final names were being called out.

**0o0o0o0**

"So…remind me…what's the point of this?" Yamato's eyes scanned across the card that had been slipped underneath their door.

It was something about seating at a table for tonight's formal dinner.

Their table was number 22.

"It's just for fun. They pair you up on a table with a bunch of strangers and make you eat together."

"Now, **that** _does_ sound fun." Yamato remarked, voice oozing with sarcasm. He just wanted to go out, get a drink…well, after that hangover that he had finally recovered from, he'd lay off the drinking. Maybe he'd, if he could, just go out and have a smoke or something…

"Matt, chill. Don't let your little attitude get in the way. Plus, I have a surprise for you." Tai winked as he shrugged on his formal dress jacket.

Yamato's friend was dressed in black slacks, a deep red button-up shirt, and in addition to this he had on the dress jacket, matching the slacks, and was wearing something on his feet other than tennis shoes.

Tai actually looked…_presentable_.

"You're wearing…"

"Well I want to look nice. What about _you_?"

"What about **me**?!" Yamato was wearing his jeans and white shirt from earlier, but had thrown on a blue button-up shirt, the cuffs rolled up to his elbows. The first 3 buttons were unbuttoned, revealing his white shirt, which wasn't exactly clean.

"You could've made an effort, you know." Tai stared at himself in their bathroom mirror.

The cabin was small.

Forget small, it was tiny.

A pixie would have trouble moving around in it...well, maybe that was an exaggeration. But it was still small.

They had one big bed, which Taichi called as soon as they entered the room, and made this final by jumping on it and smearing the sheets with his shoes. They didn't leave any marks, but seriously, Yamato didn't know where those sneakers had BEEN (he was aware that with his junkyard of an apartment he wasn't one to talk). They had another couch that flipped out into a bed, and along with this, they also had two more, one that came out from above the couch bed and turned it into a pair of bunk beds, and another one that came out from the wall.

"I will if you make an effort to actually use mouthwash once in a while."

Tai flipped him off.

"How do you think these pearly whites got so gorgeous? It wasn't just the toothbrush!"

"Gorgeous? Don't you think that's going a bit overboard?"

"I'll throw you overboard."

"With your scrawny arms? Like hell."

"You're one to talk…now come on, I bet everybody's waiting on us!" He was getting impatient again.

"Everybody? Who's _everybody_?"

"Uh…the…strangers. **Let's. Go**!" he began to push Matt towards the door of the cabin, stressing each word.

"Fine." Yamato elbowed Tai and opened the door, "Ladies first."

"Asshole." Tai muttered.

"That's not very ladylike."

"SHUT UP!" Tai slammed the door behind them, "I swear, we need a real woman in your life. One of those girls who won't take any of your shit, you know, one that isn't afraid to slap your molars out."

Yamato scoffed.

**0o0o0o0**

The white and blue lights had been dimmed only slightly, giving the restaurant a relaxed atmosphere. Sora's shoulder-length hair was out; a bit wet at the edges from the fast hair-washing she had done at the last moment, after roll-call and seating arrangements.

Since her slight switch to femininity, Sora had been using clips to keep her bangs from coming in contact with her eyesight. They were actually a pretty good invention…not like she'd actually admit that. She thought they looked…pretty. Not like she'd admit _that_, either.

She adjusted the glittery black clip in her hair and smoothed her skirt. She was wearing the same uniform as earlier when the Safety drill was going on.

As usual, sooner or later, Sora would begin thinking about the two Sarah had said were checking her out.

**Which they certainly weren't.**

It was a nice thought, though.

Give herself some self-esteem.

Some **hope**. She needed that most of all.

She was attractive, she knew this. All girls were beautiful in their own ways, and it sounded completely lame, like it was plucked from a Disney movie, but it was true. However, the problem was that, although she was pretty, Sora had that buddy-buddy best-friends-only thing about her. She was never the one that guys liked more than a friend. She was just there, willing to play a game of one-on-one basketball or soccer, to clear her friend's minds.

She was not the one who got asked out by guys, let alone got 'checked out' by them.

After a while, she got used to it…until she met _him_.

But that didn't matter now. She was supposed to be happy. She had Andres; he was a really good friend.

Even if he still had a crush on Sarah.

"Sora."

She bet that _he_ would've liked Sarah. _He_ probably was with some blonde bimbo out in a club.

"Sora."

Oh well, it didn't concern her. Not one bit. She was going to let this go, she…

"SORA!"

"What?" She spun around scowling.

Andres laughed.

"People have started arriving."

"Oh…sorry." She smiled and walked over by their table where two people, a young woman and a young man were.

"Hello." Sora smiled the best smile she could muster, "My name is Sora Takenouchi, and I will be your waitress for the rest of the voyage. I will serve you wherever you are set to dine in every night."

Andres was by her side suddenly, "And I am Andres Baeza. I will be your waiter, and I will also serve you wherever you dine each night for the duration of this voyage."

Sora looked at where they were seated.

They were sitting at the places marked '_Tessa Scarlotti_' and '_Elliot Scarlotti_'.

Both of them stared back at them, with big hazel-colored eyed.

The young man, Elliot, offered a smile first.

"I'm Elliot Scarlotti, and this is my sister, Tessa." He motioned to the girl, who in return flipped her long straw-like blonde hair behind her left shoulder.

Sora could've sworn she saw her wink at Andres.

So it was going to be one of _these_ voyages.

"Hello Elliot, Tessa." Sora smiled and Andres nodded alongside her in return, ignoring the wink Sora thought she'd seen.

Unless there hadn't been a wink.

Elliot was wearing a black turtleneck and a black jacket. She didn't see what pants or shoes he was wearing. His hair was a soft brown, tousled but straight.

Tessa was wearing a pale, gold silk dress that loosely hung on her stick-like frame. The color matched her straw-colored hair.

As the two were standing there, two more people came and sat down at the round table, both at the places labeled '_Mimi Tachikawa_' and '_Koushiro Izumi_'.

The girl seated at the '_Mimi_' card had dirty blonde hair, but the tips were a plum-pink color, and somehow blended in well with the honey and sun-kissed highlights spread throughout her hair. Her hand was holding onto the other young mans, and their fingers were laced. He seemed…not her type, but they were oozing with happiness. His hair was a deep reddish brown, and his eyes were so brown they were black.

Even though they looked pretty American, you could tell that they had some Oriental roots locked in them somewhere.

She was wearing a plain silk pink top that had intricate swirling patterns of beads along the laced lining. She wore a pair of white pants that hugged her perfect legs and a pair of white sandals. He was wearing a proper suit.

Sora and Andres greeted them similar to the way they had greeted Elliot and Tessa, but got a more energetic response from the duo.

"Oh my gosh, your name is Sora? That's so pretty! What color is your hair? It looks like a burnt orange with amber-honey highlights…then again it's a pretty dark brown, Revlon right? I used to use Revlon, but really, I found Fería to be much better, the pigments are so bright and multidimensional! Or is it natural? It's a truly gorgeous color, sorry for assuming it came out of a bottle, I do that a lot, I-"

"Mimi," Izumi chuckled, "I'm sure that Sora definitely doesn't want to…"

Tessa scoffed, "Oh let her go on with her babbling the _waitress_ over here could probably use a fashion tip or two…or ten…" Andres stiffened, his posture becoming more defensive and his eyes began to narrow.

Tessa said the word waitress as if it had left a nasty aftertaste in her mouth.

Sora's eyes became slits, and as her mouth opened, Mimi drawled out, "You, could use a shower…or ten…I can smell your atrocious odor from over here. And while you're at it, buy some good shampoo or get your hair done by a specialist, because-" Izumi's hand covered Mimi's mouth.

"Mimi, it's alright." He smiled at her and removed his hand.

Elliot's eyes flashed to his sister, "Tessa, behave, you're such a goddamned child." He turned and sent an apologetic smile to both Mimi and Sora, "My sister feels a bit…intimidated by girls more beautiful than her."

Sora felt taken aback. More beautiful than _this_ girl? She reminded Sora of that goddess of love, Aphrodite…and with a cattish attitude to match. Sora had read stories about the goddess, working in a restaurant named after the Grecian God of water, she'd become interested with the Mythology.

Tessa was about to add something with a tad bit more venom, but then there was a cheerful voice that cut in, "Already starting the party without me, huh? That's not very nice…now…everyone shout surprise and make Matt feel like an idiot!"

Sora turned to the voice and saw a brunette boy standing a few inches away from her…more like right next to her.

It made her jump, and her hairs stood on end.

"Matt!" Mimi jumped up from her seat, followed by Izumi and Sora's eyes followed her path to a very…very…very…

Mimi embraced the blonde and Izumi gave him a quick hug.

"Did we surprise you?" Izumi laughed and Sora felt almost…out of place in this situation.

And this was where _she_ worked!

"I'm…in shock…how the hell did we not see you two? We didn't see you in security, during boarding, or even during the safety drill!"

"Sorry to say, Matt, but we avoided you at all costs until tonight." Izumi laughed.

"Izzy's travel company got us a great cabin, on the 7th floor. It's got two queen sized beds, it's lovellyyy!" Mimi went on and on.

Sora felt like a fish, gaping and closing her mouth and gaping again.

Andres was now chuckling lowly and nudged her slightly.

She glared at him and he winked.

"Come, sit down, and meet Sora and Andres! They're our waiters and they are **SO** nice! Although the same couldn't be said about one of our table-mates, she's got some claws on her." Mimi added, almost having forgotten that there were others in the same room with them.

Izzy and Mimi sat back down in their seats and the brunette sat in the seat marked '_Taichi Kamiya_' and the other one, the godlike one…sat down in the '_Yamato Ishida_' seat.

Taichi seemed rather pleased he was seated next to that Tessa girl.

Andres introduced himself, and had to elbow Sora and remind her how impolite it was to stare. She introduced herself without fumbling or falling over her words.

'_Stop being an idiot, Sora. **Stop** **it**. He'd never like you._'

His hair looked so soft, and it shimmered in the restaurants dim lights.

She shook her head, making her hair whack her in the face. She was being completely idiotic!

But she couldn't stop staring.

That's when he caught her gaze and held it, his eyes a deep, deep blue. Bluer than any sea she'd sailed across on this boat. Bluer than any sky on a clear summer's night…his eyes were bluer than…blue? If that made any sense whatsoever. They were bluer than the ocean, but they were iced over. Like there was a thing layer that needed to be cracked before you could even begin to understand his soul.

That was such a…lame line.

Then Mimi's dainty voice broke her thoughts.

"Tai…when was the last time you had…a shower?" Mimi wrinkled her nose slightly and everyone except Tessa laughed.

Tessa was too busy eyeing Taichi-Tai?-, Yamato-Matt?-and Izumi-Izzy?

Oh _dear_ **_God_**.

Sora inwardly rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" The adorable brunette pouted, "I just took a shower! And I used deodorant! I can never get a break from you, mommy your fiancé, not me!"

Was that word _never_ going to leave Sora alone?

**0o0o0o0**

Yamato was a bit…well…the wind was knocked out of him.

For one, Tai had just got him. Good. He had just surprised him with the biggest surprise ever…surprised.

Then he saw the girl…from that safety drill-thingy.

And maybe it was because his mind was much clearer, maybe it was because of the dim lighting that made her glow softly and seem almost…angelic.

But that line was so overused.

He was going to think of something else.

She was like…a goddess. What was that goddess of love, again? A-something? He'd think of it when he could.

Because right about now…she was drawing him too her like a freaking fish to a lure.

But he kind of liked it.

That was when, when he was trying to sneak a look at her again, he found her looking at him. Inwardly, he was cheering, and smiling smugly but he hid it.

His eyes latched onto hers.

Now who was being the lure and who was being the fish? He jeered in his mind.

He could get a better look at her eyes now. Asian-American, much like him, but, his eyes were extremely blue, always being compared to ice. Her's were a deep, rich mahogany color. Around the edges seemed to glow red.

Like _fire_.

Fire and Ice. How nice.

He felt like laughing at his little rhyme.

He studied them more closely and he noticed something else…

They seemed…broken? 

Was that good enough of a description? Like it was a puzzle that was missing it's most crucial pieces…

"I'll give you the menu's, and then Andres will come back to take your order, alright?" She smiled warmly and handed each a menu, which was a cream-colored card attached onto a leather and metal back. Her voice was still the same, only it had more pep and a bit richer, like a piece of dark chocolate.

Why was he comparing a girl's voice to chocolate? Maybe he was hungrier than he had thought…

He liked it. It wasn't too cheery and it wasn't fake.

Well, to his knowledge.

When distributed the menu's, he could feel her hesitation as she handed him his.

He could still see how broken she was and how she was trying to cover it all up.

He watched her as she walked off with the other waiter, Andres. That's when he remembered he was so in tune to her and her actions, he'd missed her name.

No worries. He'd read her nametag when she came back.

"So…where are you boys from?" The other female at the table, whatsherface, drawled.

That's when, after Yamato directed his attention lazily to her, he realized…

She was the girl who Tai had pointed out earlier, also in the safety drill.

Certainly Tai must have noticed because he was drooling all over her…but Tai did this to all girls. He certainly gave his shot at Mimi, and Matt bet that when that T-girl went to the bathroom and Sora came back, Tai would try his 'charm' on her.

Yamato folded his arms across his chest, "America."

"Florida, to be more precise…I live about 45 minutes away from this port, out by north Miami."

Tai just had to be a showoff.

They could get really competitive with Tai's show-off-y nature and Yamato's determination.

Neither would back down if they fought, that was a guarantee.

And they had their share of fights.

Tessa smirked, "Elliot and I are from Italy…We're European-American, I suppose." She winked at Tai, obviously enjoying this game.

Elliot rolled his eyes, "Ignore my sister. Our grandfather is Italian, so we aren't exactly full-blooded Italians. We live in North Carolina, nothing special."

Tessa scoffed.

Mimi nodded, her fingers still laced with Izzy's.

Matt smirked and Izzy caught it, and playfully stuck out his tongue at Matt.

How un-Izzy-ish! This made Matt laugh. Before, Izzy was so serious, but ever since he and Mimi began dating, he had loosened up so much.

It was also because he had a better relationship with his parents, too, and because of his job. Izzy loved his job, and it was obvious.

Now bored with the conversation, which was mainly Tai drooling and showing off and Tessa flirting back, and Elliot speaking technical with Izzy, as Mimi comfortably kept her head in the crook of Izzy's neck, Matt scanned over the menu.

It was the usual fancy-stuff.

He didn't exactly know what to pick…he never really eat that much, and when he did he never ate fancy…but he did eat a lot, and that was a crucial point.

"Are you all ready?" Andres diverted everyone's attention towards him.

He hated being in the spotlight, but played it up anyway.

"Uhm…do you have any low-cal food? I'm watching my figure…" Tessa made a point of looking…ugh…innocent?

This girl was getting a bit annoying.

And he'd have to eat with her for the next…5 nights?

But he'd probably ditch a few of them. It was difficult looking presentable. He remembered how Mimi, although pretty, had annoyed him a bit with her attitude like Tessa's, but Mimi was a good old-fashioned Southern Belle.

Even if she was Japanese.

Andres smiled, "Yes," and Matt tuned them out as Andres pointed out the low-calorie foods that were printed in bold and italics on the menu.

They weren't _that_ hard to miss.

**0o0o0o0**

Sora gulped as she entered the kitchen.

The smell of seafood wafted into her nostrils, and she grimaced.

This was going to be a long night. That guy, Matt, Yamato, Ishida, whatever. He was…godly.

She kept repeating that word in her mind, over and over, and over, and over again. But she couldn't really find a better way to describe him…

'Get _over yourself, Sora. You're being stupid. So what if he's good-looking? He probably is the self-conceited, bad-attitude, snobbish type. You've encountered guys like that before, hell; you've hung out with them before. Played sports with them._' With that set in her mind, she swallowed any thoughts, now angry at herself for even thinking he was a good guy.

She was judging a book by its cover.

He was probably a total asshole!

Most good-looking guys were.

But now she was judging him again…when it came to life, she just couldn't win.

**0o0o0o0**

The conversation was border lining on stupid.

No, forget that, it was way beyond that line.

That line was so far back that if you squinted hard, and strained your eyes, you could JUST see the outline of the…er…line.

Tessa-whatsherface was now talking to Tai about **tanning**.

Yes, tanning. And not the 'healthy' sun-kissed glow kind that you got on the cruise they were currently on.

Nope. This was the false-more-skin-damaging-than-the-sun kind.

The kind that roasted those brainless girls on Final Destination 3…

Matt chortled at the memory.

Tai seemed interested, but even he was growing bored with the subject. Tai liked the chase, and he liked women, but when it came to the chase and the women involved, he liked them…_natural_, which, even coming out of Tai's mouth, mind or anywhere in between sounded…un-Tai-ish.

And, to be blunt, Tessa was anything but natural…well; it looked that way from where the conversation was going.

Matt didn't fit in anywhere in either conversation taking place, the tanning one or the computers-and-technology-free-for-all one. Mimi looked a bit out of place in the computers one, and even though she liked lounging and getting a healthy glow poolside like any other girl, she wasn't one for the faux-tanning. The sun was good every once in a while, but those machine's were tacky **and** dangerous.

Bored, he was tracing circles on his glass with the water droplets had condensed.

"Okay, let's see…who had the…Steak and Potato?" His head shot up and he searched for where the voice came from.

Yes! She was back! 

He strained his eyes to read her name, black capitalized letters sitting on a shimmery gold rectangle plate.

Sora.

So she was Asian-(Japanese, most likely)-American. And her name was nice, too.

Sora meant sky.

Sky…that was pretty, prettier than just naming her Sky.

"Who got the Salmon and Caesar salad?" Sora asked, on the opposite end from the table.

"Oh, that's me, Sora." He smiled politely and she circled the table, plunking the dish in front of him rather…rudely.

She didn't even offer a smile back to him or meet his gaze.

She had only known him for about 30 minutes, not said a word to him, and already hated him? A moment ago he was sure she was going to collapse from staring at his eyes for too long.

Well this was different. Yamato wasn't spoiled as a child, but he sure was used to getting any woman he wanted.

Not that he was a man-whore or anything.

It was rather annoying, all those girls fawning over him, flaunting off their, shudder, their assets…but now, he found himself even more annoyed by this waitress' lack of…swoonage towards him.

Was that even a word? 

**_Swoonage_**?

No…but that's okay, he'd make it into his word.

Maybe this was a good thing, one less woman to worry about. He smiled mentally and felt relaxed, and to top it all off, if he got bored on the cruise, he could just chase after her and…

He was beginning to sound like Taichi the womanizer.

God Damnit.

**0o0o0o0**

"So…what did you think of the guys at our table? Eh?" Andres was nudging Sora as they cleaned their table's dishes.

"What **about** them?"

"You couldn't stop staring at that blonde one. You looked like a goldfish, I found it rather amusing…and…I think…he seemed pretty interested in you." He waggled his black eyebrows.

"Grow up, Andres," Sora responded, growing tired of his childish antics and exaggerations, "he wasn't looking at me. He was probably looking at that Tessa girl…or Sarah." She added, grinning maliciously in her mind.

"Sora…" His voice held a warning tone. Andres' moods switched so swiftly, that if Sora blinked he'd change from crushed to crazy or happy to piss-mad.

Sora laughed, and took her soapy, soaking wet hands out of the murky dishwater, rubbing them on Andres' shirt sleeve, "I'm done. I'm going to go and see how the Bar is, okay?"

Andres nodded, but as she was leaving, he turned around; setting the dish he was drying down.

"Sora, in all honesty, I think he was looking at you."

"Andres, all you are is a romantic at heart…but exaggerating and daydreaming, making up things, it won't get you anywhere and you totally know that. Especially on this stupid ship…" She smiled wanly at him as she exited the kitchen, drying her hands on an unused napkin she picked up from a table.

Andres grumbled and continued drying the dishes Sora had finished washing.

**0o0o0o0**

Tai threw himself back down on his bed like he had done when they first entered the room.

"I am so stuffed…I don't think I can move again for the rest of the night."

Mimi and Izzy had come back to Matt and Tai's room just to chat and catch up on a few things. They had left a few months ago to travel around South America, and it was definitely a surprise that Tai had gotten them to come on the cruise. He knew that Matt had other friends, like Tai himself, but Matt liked to be with some of the ones he actually grew up with back when he was a kid.

Tai groaned and slipped off his shoes, shrugged off his jacket, and climbed underneath the covers, "Wake me when it's morning."

The three others laughed.

"Izzy and I were going to go out for a walk…do you want to come, Matt?"

Matt shrugged, "Nah…you guys go, I'm going to go out and get in a smoke or something."

Both stared at him with matching looks of: I-thought-you-quit-that-nasty-habit.

"Matt…" Izzy spoke with a warning tone, "When we first left for Panama, you told us that you weren't smoking anymore…at all. You also promised not to become a raging alcoholic when we left and Tai," he nodded towards the lump beneath the covers, "told us that you were out drinking last night, and had a hangover to end all hangovers."

This is what Matt didn't like. People acting like his parents, especially his good-for-nothing father, and Izzy's tone matched his perfectly.

Matt scowled, "Tai was the one who got me to drink!"

"Liar. I can't make you do anything. It was a struggle just getting you to go to dinner." Tai's muffled voice came out from under the covers.

"Just promise us, Matt." Mimi took his hand with hers and squeezed it slightly, almost as a warning, "No going insane…no smoking all day, no partying all night…'kay?"

"Right." He nodded and ushered them out.

After he shut the door, he grabbed his wallet from the pocket of his jeans and counted his money.

"I'm out, 'sleeping beauty'."

"Mppheah, mpheah." Tai's strained voice came out, still muffled by the covers.

Matt took it as a 'Yeah, yeah' and squatted down to search his duffle bag for his emergency pack of cigarette's.

Once found, he added them to his other pocket, and along with the cigarette's, a deep red-colored lighter.

Swiping his room key from the top of the wooden dresser, he exited the room and began striding towards the elevator, whistling a tune which resembled Don MacLean's 'Miss American Pie'.

**0o0o0o0**

The Bar was packed, as Sora assumed it'd be. The first night was when everyone was everywhere. No one usually slept, and it wouldn't be until the third night when they'd only get the hardcore drunks or sly teenagers trying to bribe the bartenders to give them something that would make their heads spin and their stomachs lurch.

Fights didn't usually break out, which Sora was thankful for. She re-adjusted her black barrette and smoothed her skirt which she found herself doing a lot when she wore her uniform.

Her mother had always drilled into her head that 'presentation was everything'. This was thanks to her mothers taste for elegance and art. She was extremely creative, and ran a flower and plant store. Sora worked there on lazy summer days, when she could have been going to Soccer Camp with her friends, swimming and goofing around in the local community pool…but instead she was stuck fetching roses, orchids, irises, and any other uniquely named flowers for her mother, who'd arrange them tastefully in vases with ribbons, prune them and primp them, make them look a thousand times more beautiful, if possible.

As she stood behind the bar, eyes off in a distant land, thinking of her mother and father, wondering what they were exactly doing now and if they missed her…they probably did…but it had been so long.

Had they even remembered they had a failure for a daughter? A daughter who wanted to go to College on a sports scholarship instead of something suitable…a daughter who was now working on a cruise ship for one of the biggest Voyager companies in the world.

Did they know that she had seen the world, more of the world than many could say?

It didn't really matter; they'd just ask her if she had considered coming back home to the store and working their part-time with her mother, or working as her father's secretary at his law firm.

She had actually considered it, but…she actually…_loved_ her job right now.

She wouldn't trade it in, and she was such a small town girl, if she stayed home she doubted that she'd see any more of the world.

"Miss?"

A voice jerked her out of her thoughts, which had been happening a lot lately…maybe she should stop getting lost in her mind.

"Ah?" She realized her back had been facing the customers, and turned around to see the most gorgeous pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen.

Oh god…not again.

She scowled. It was that damned Yamato guy from her table!

"Oh, Sora, it's you. Good, a familiar face." He smiled, his folded arms resting in front of him on the bar's top.

"What do you want?"

His smile faltered, "That's no way to treat a passenger you don't even know."

She suddenly realized what a fool she was being, but she still felt a pang of anger.

"Sorry." She huffed, "Can I get you anything?"

"Nah, I'm just here for the whole 'scene'."

"Sorry, I have other people to attend to, and the bar is for paying customers, so I'll have to ask you to leave." This was partially a lie, there were other bartenders there; she had only just gotten there when Anisa, an Arabic bartender had just called it a night. Anisa had been stuck in the bar for the past couple of days before the voyage, cleaning and re-cleaning, checking the stock and re-stocking the liquor. Sora felt her pain.

But, Sora couldn't help getting angry at herself for being rude, but she was getting mad at this guy who thought he could just sit there and not get anything, it was pretty rude if she did say so herself—

"I am a paying customer, aren't I paying for this voyage? Aren't I forking over a lot of money just for some tiny room?" Actually Tai was forking over the money, but he didn't want to make things complicated…

That's when Yamato saw the look of defeat on her pretty face, he cheered in his mind.

Now how could she beat _that_? He'd liked to see her try.

"I-you-pay-ARGH! Fine, you're right."

He chuckled at her pout.

This was quite entertaining. He really hadn't expected to see her here at the bar, and he was trying his best not to see her again until he absolutely had to, because apparently he made her angry…somehow.

Maybe it was his **_dashing_** good looks.

"Don't make your ego grow any bigger than it already has, I'll get you back for that one." The last thing she wanted was to have that come out as a playful tone, but her voice betrayed her. Angry at herself, again, she turned and marched over to the other side of the bar.

Yamato could tell that this was going to be a good trip.

**0o0o0o0**

**--Bahhh**, there are some parts in this chapter that I'm not too proud of, like the rushing in of the love-interest-ness.

I think I might've made everything a bit confusing with the whole 'Ooh I like her', 'Ooh I like him'. 'Ooh I don't like her'; 'Ooh I don't like him'.

But it'll all work out in the end. :)

Remember, constructive criticism, and ideas ;), make me happee! They're a great help.

I also understand if the whole Izzy/Mimi thing is random, but **JyouraKoumi**inspired me. Random? Yes. Me likey? Yes. :)

I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, I made it quite long in my opinion :P and tried to get the Sorato rolling, bit by bit.

I was actually hoping to post up this chapter on Saturday, but things just kept getting in the way. I'll be away from Thursday-Tuesday, but I'm hoping to at least get half of the third chapter finished by then. :)

Thanks again for the reviews, I love them. I'm so happy that I got such a positive response on it.

Reviews are much appreciated!

Much love!

**-p0g0. **


End file.
